harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbledore's Army
Dumbledore's Army, also known as the D.A., was a secret organisation initiated by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to teach their fellow Hogwarts students proper Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1995. This organisation was made necessary by the refusal of Dolores Umbridge, the subject's professor during the 1995-1996 school year, to teach anything in her classes other than textbook theory. It was restarted by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood during the 1997-1998 school year after Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort in order to oppose Death Eater professors Amycus and Alecto Carrow, who spread propaganda against Muggles and Muggle-borns and taught the Dark Arts. Dumbledore's Army played a vital role during the Second Wizarding War, and members of the organisation fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and the Battle of Hogwarts. History Formation Shortly after their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson during their fifth year, it soon became clear to Harry, Ron and Hermione that practical defensive magic would not be taught in the class. Instead, a Ministry-approved course of theory, under the stewardship of Dolores Umbridge, would be taught. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was afraid that Albus Dumbledore would use these lessons to train an army of wizards and witches to oppose him and try to take over the Ministry since he refused to believe that Lord Voldemort had returned.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Concerned that they needed defensive magical skills to combat Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Hermione proposed the formation of a practical study group to be taught by Harry. Since he had more experience than any of them with using actual defensive and offensive magic following his encounters with Lord Voldemort,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's StoneHarry Potter and the Chamber of SecretsHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Hermione believed that he would be the perfect instructor. Harry was initially reluctant, but after two weeks of having to deal with Umbridge, and her appointment as the first Hogwarts High Inquisitor, finally agreed. Hermione arranged a meeting in the Hog's Head during the first Hogsmeade visit of the school year for anyone who wanted to learn, although Harry was skeptical that anyone would turn up. Since the Daily Prophet smear campaign against him, many of the students considered him to either be a liar or a nutter. that would become known as Dumbledore's Army.]] In the Hog's Head, Harry was surprised to see a large amount of students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw turn up, although he harboured the suspicion that a few, such as Zacharias Smith, only wanted to hear about the night Cedric Diggory was killed. After some initial skepticism, Harry's friends started to list his achievements - the rescue of the Philosopher's Stone, defeating the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets using the Gryffindor's sword, driving off hundred Dementors by producing the Patronus Charm, and dueling Lord Voldemort himself. The need for secrecy would be vital - if Umbridge found out about them, they would surely be shut down and punished. Each student then signed a special piece of parchment to show their commitment. Unknown to any of them, Hermione bewitched the parchment to include a jinx. If any student should betray the D.A., then the word "SNEAK" would be written across their face in spots. The meeting broke up, and sessions were to begin once a location had been found to train in. Unbeknown to any of the D.A., they were being watched. Mundungus Fletcher, disguised as a witch with a thick black veil, was keeping an eye on Harry for the Order of the Phoenix, while Willy Widdershins informed Umbridge of the meeting in a plea-bargain to avoid punishment for a series of Regurgitating Toilet incidents. Umbridge used the information to implement Education Decree Number Twenty-Four, which banned all student organisations that were not approved of by the High Inquisitor. Initially, Ron thought that a student at the meeting had betrayed them, until Hermione pointed out that if they had, she would have known about it due to the jinx she placed on the parchment that they all signed. Despite the ban, Harry assured all the members that the meetings would go ahead once an ideal location was found. They would just need to be careful. Eventually, Harry was told about the Room of Requirement by the house-elf Dobby, who occasionally used it to store the drunken house-elf Winky in. After showing how to summon the Room to Harry, Hermione and Ron, the D.A. convened for their first practice session. Training During the first session, Cho Chang created the name Defence Association, but Ginny Weasley gave the group a pseudonym - "Dumbledore's Army" to frighten the Ministry officials, since they were frightened that Dumbledore was creating an army to take over the Ministry. Harry started them off slowly, practicing the Disarming Charm. When Zacharias Smith scoffed at its simplicity and wondered about its effectiveness, Harry responded that it was the spell that saved him from Lord Voldemort in the Little Hangleton Graveyard. Aware that arranging meetings and passing the word about them verbally was not a secure method of communication, Hermione bewitched several coins with a Protean Charm, one for each member of the D.A. When activated by Hermione, the numbers on each coin would change to inform the bearer of the time and date of the next meeting. The class progressed at a fair rate, practicing the Impediment Jinx and Stunning Spell before temporarily breaking up for the Christmas period. Lessons continued during the early months of 1996, and the mass breakout of imprisoned Death Eaters from Azkaban spurred them on to greater efforts, particularly Neville Longbottom, whose friends learned that three of the escapees had tortured Neville's parents into insanity at the end of the First Wizarding War. The class mastered the Shield Charm, and began to work on the Patronus Charm. The class also welcomed a new member, Seamus Finnigan. Despite being a Gryffindor in the same year as Harry, the two boys had argued when Harry insulted Seamus' mother for believing the Daily Prophet's version of events. However, with the publication of an interview in The Quibbler, many, including Seamus and his mother, came to see the holes in the Ministry's stories, and started to back Harry. Discovery Shortly before Easter, one member of the D.A., Marietta Edgecombe, betrayed them to Umbridge. She was a reluctant member of the D.A., having been brought to the meetings by her friend, Cho Chang. Her mother worked in the Floo Network Office and was helping Umbridge to monitor the Floo Network at Hogwarts. Afraid that her mother's job was in jeopardy, she revealed the location of the D.A.'s meetings to Umbridge. Immediately, the jinx that Hermione had placed on the parchment that each member of the D.A. had signed activated, causing the word "SNEAK" to break out in boils across Marietta's forehead. and Dolores Umbridge accuse Albus Dumbledore of plotting against the Ministry of Magic.]] Dobby learned of this turn of events, and rushed to the Room of Requirement to warn Harry and the D.A. Most members escaped, but some, including Harry, were caught by Umbridge and several Slytherin students, many of whom would go on to be members of the Inquisitorial Squad. A search of the room uncovered the parchment that each member of the D.A. had signed, entitled "Dumbledore's Army". Finally having "proof" that Dumbledore was building an army to challenge the Ministry, Umbridge immediately contacted Cornelius Fudge. During a confrontation with Fudge and Umbridge, Albus Dumbledore took full responsibility for the creation of Dumbledore's Army to shield Harry and the students from the Ministry's wrath. Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, used a Memory Charm on Marietta to make her version of events tally with Dumbledore's. His "confession" led to Fudge attempting to arrest him. Dumbledore escaped, but Umbridge was installed as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Disruption of authority and George Weasley escape from Hogwarts.]] Despite having effectively disbanded the D.A., members of the group, especially Fred and George Weasley rebelled against the new authority at the school, releasing enchanted fireworks throughout the school, and turning one of the corridors into a swamp. During a disruption designed to create a diversion to allow Harry access to the fireplace in Umbridge's office, the twins were cornered by Umbridge and members of the Inquisitorial Squad. In a final act of defiance, the twins summoned their brooms and left the school behind to pursue a career in their joke shop. In the aftermath of Fred and George's departure, the student body took up their mantle, releasing dungbombs, using Skiving Snackboxes, and, in the case of Lee Jordan, releasing Nifflers into Umbridge's office. Despite this, the O.W.L. exams went ahead, and members of Dumbledore's Army impressed the examiners during the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical exam, especially Harry, who produced his corporeal Patronus for bonus marks. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries .]] After recieving a vision of Sirius Black being tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, Harry vowed to rescue him. However, Hermione pointed out that he needed proof that Sirius was indeed in danger, and convinced him to use the fireplace in Umbridge's office to contact 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione were to break into the office while Ron distracted Umbridge. Ginny and Luna Lovegood were to stand guard outside Umbridge's office to ensure that no one caught them. However, during the attempt, Umbridge saw through their ruse and caught them all with the help of the Inquisitorial Squad. Neville attempted to help Ginny, and was captured along with them. .]] Umbridge first attempted to interrogate Harry with the use of Veritaserum, but Professor Snape informed her that he had none left. She then threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry to make him talk, prompting Hermione to feign a breakdown. She pretended to cry and made up a story about the D.A. creating some kind of weapon for Dumbledore. Umbridge believed her, and Hermione and Harry lured Umbridge out into the Forbidden Forest, where she offended a group of Centaurs and was carried off. With some assistance from Grawp, Harry and Hermione made it back to the castle, where they were reunited with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, who had escaped the Inquisitorial Squad using a combination of stunning spells, disarming jinxes, and the Bat-Bogey Hex. The six members of the D.A. then flew to London on Thestrals, only to discover that Lord Voldemort had planted the vision in Harry's mind to get him to remove his prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. During the subsequent battle, several of the D.A. members suffered injuries until the Order of the Phoenix arrived to rescue them. All the D.A .members survived the battle, and were treated by Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing upon their return to Hogwarts. This battle exposed Voldemort's return to the public, and signaled the beginning of open war. Practical gains During the 1996 - 1997 school term, Dumbledore's Army did not reform since there was no need to learn practical magic secretly, despite the wishes of some members to continue with the meetings. Severus Snape had taken over as the subject professor, and many of the former D.A. members benefitted from their practical experience, finding lessons easier than expected.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince above the Astronomy Tower.]] The Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower Towards the end of the school year, Harry had become convinced that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, and was planning something. However, he was due to accompany Dumbledore on a trip to recover one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. He asked Hermione and Ron to watch Malfoy and the Room of Requirement, and to gather as many other members of the D.A. as they could. Only Ginny, Luna and Neville answered their call, and they fought alongside the Order of the Phoenix during the Death Eater invasion of the school that ended with the death of Albus Dumbledore. Rebellion On August 1, 1997, the Ministry of Magic fell under the control of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Attendance at Hogwarts became mandatory and Muggle-borns were rounded up and imprisoned in Azkaban after biased trials at the hands of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. The school acquired a new headmaster, Severus Snape, and two new professors: Death Eaters Amycus and Alecto Carrow. While Harry, Ron and Hermione went on the run to hunt down and destroy Voldemort’s Horcruxes, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood revived Dumbledore's Army. The D.A. rebelled against the new authority, which spread venomous propaganda about Muggles and Muggle-borns and taught students the Dark Arts. D.A. members snuck out at night and painted slogans on the walls, and generally defied the authority of the Headmaster and the Carrows. The members would regularly receive punishments in the form of beatings from the professors for their insolence; some were even punished by being used as practice for the Cruciatus Curse by other students, such as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The D.A. also attempted to help Harry, Hermione and Ron in any way they could, prepared to revolt against the professors when the trio returned. Ginny, Neville and Luna attempted to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword from Snape's office early in the year. Presumably, Ginny had learned that Dumbledore had left it to Harry in his will since it would be important to whatever Harry had to face, and resolved to do anything she could to help him. The three D.A. members were caught, however, and sentenced to detention in the Forbidden Forest. The movement died down slowly, however, when Luna was taken by the Death Eaters after Christmas, 1997 to hold her father to ransom over his articles in The Quibbler, and Ginny never returned from the Easter holidays because her family had to go into hiding following the escape of Harry, Ron and Hermione from Malfoy Manor. Finally, when Michael Corner was tortured by Alecto and Amycus Carrow for trying to free a first year boy from imprisonment, Neville realised that he could no longer ask the students to risk their lives to help him, and scaled back the D.A.'s actions against the administration. , battered and bruised, welcomes Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.]] Several weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts, the Carrows came for Neville, since he had been identified as the ringleader. Originally, they had planned to hold his grandmother hostage to keep him in line, but when she escaped and went on the run herself, Neville became a target. Escaping from them, Neville came upon the Room of Requirement, and it turned itself into the ideal hiding place, including a tunnel linking it to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Aberforth Dumbledore, owner of the Hog's Head, assisted Neville by sending food to him to allow him to survive. Eventually, more members of the DA started to turn up in the Room, hiding from the school authorities, and the Room accommodated them by growing larger and even adding a female bathroom when girls began showing up. Eventually, representatives from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw called the Room home. The Battle of Hogwarts When Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts on the 2nd of May to find one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Neville took this as a sign that they had returned to fight for the school and used the D.A. coins to summon members who had left Hogwarts or had already graduated. It had not been Harry's intention to engage in a battle, but Lord Voldemort was on his way with his army, and Harry needed time in the school to search for the Horcrux. As former students, supported by members of the Order of the Phoenix, began arriving to fight the Death Eaters, Harry was persuaded by Ron and Hermione that a battle could not be avoided. Dumbledore's Army stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the Order of the Phoenix, the Hogwarts staff, and anyone of age who wished to fight against the forces of Lord Voldemort. During the battle, D.A. members fought on the front lines throughout the school. Some, such as Lavender Brown, were wounded during the conflict, while others, such as Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey, were tragically killed defending the school. They defeated many Death Eaters and watched their leader, Harry Potter, defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. Legacy Following the downfall of Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War, the members of the D.A. held onto their coins, preserving them as badges of honour.Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling, 30th July 2007 Also, everyone who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, including the D.A. members, could become Aurors if they wanted to. Members practicing with the D.A.]] , Cho Chang, and Neville Longbottom practicing during a D.A. session.]] mastering the Patronus Charm.]] practicing a spell.]] and Padma Patil in the D.A.]] helping Cho Chang with a spell in the D.A.]] Behind the scenes *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, it was Cho Chang who betrayed the DA to Dolores Umbridge. Harry refused to talk to her after that incident, leading to their breakup. However, it is revealed by Severus Snape that she was forced to reveal their activities under the influence of Veritaserum. *Also in the film version, it is Neville who discovers the Room of Requirement, not Dobby. *Nigel, a character created solely for the film, is a member of the D.A. He appears to take the place of Colin Creevey. Additionally, an unidentified student is present at the D.A. meetings. * In the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dolores Umbridge breaks into the Room of Requirement using the Bombarda spell. In the book Harry is warned in advance of this by Dobby and the Inquisitorial Squad rounds up D.A. members as they flee. Draco Malfoy capturing Harry and bringing him to Umbridge's office. Appearances thumb|300px|right|Compilation of Video Clips of the members of the Dumbledore's Army featuring the Original Soundtrack from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Death Eaters Enemies Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies pl:Gwardia Dumbledore'a ru:Отряд Дамблдора